


Butterfly Fields

by 5_0_5



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Will is a Softie, and has a gay awakening, for hannibal specifically, improper use of imagery, will sees hannibal with a butterfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0_5/pseuds/5_0_5
Summary: Hannibal is lit up with gold, and he looks angelic. The light frames him against the flowers and the grass and the trees, makes him beautiful in a way Will really wouldn't have thought possible. He seems untouchable, just a few steps away, bathed in the unwavering and unjudging light of the sun. Ethereal. A butterfly flies by Hannibal, and he tentatively raises his hand, to which the monarch lands. It lands gracefully and the sight of such a frail, fragile creature trusting a false angelic Hannibal has Will smiling, though its fleeting and small./a drabble about will and hannibal going on a walk in a meadow
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 19





	Butterfly Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Uh a drabble?? This is real old sorry

Will watched his feet as he took slow and calculated steps, careful not to step on a flower. They bloomed brightly here, shown with vivid pinks and yellows and purples, against lush green grass. The sun was just high enough to light their way, and just low enough to tinge everything gold. It was almost beautiful enough to make him forget the horrid things the man walking next to him has done. Almost. He looks up to find he's alone, standing amidst a bloom of lilac tulips and baby pink perennials. He swivels around, looking for the man who led him here, and finds him standing right in a path of sunlight. Hannibal is lit up with gold, and he looks angelic. The light frames him against the flowers and the grass and the trees, makes him beautiful in a way Will really wouldn't have thought possible. He seems untouchable, just a few steps away, bathed in the unwavering and unjudging light of the sun.  _ Ethereal _ . A butterfly flies by Hannibal, and he tentatively raises his hand, to which the monarch lands. It lands gracefully and the sight of such a frail, fragile creature trusting a false angelic Hannibal has Will smiling. Its fleeting and small, and soon the butterfly flutters away to a group of sunflowers, but the image stays behind Will's eyelids. Hannibal, cruel and harsh and evil, showered in undeserving gold with a beautiful creature resting on the hands that have taken too many lives. It's gorgeous, and hideous at the same time.


End file.
